Christmas, Time of Fated Love
by ah poke
Summary: It's Christmas, the time of love. Shopping, giving gifts, spending time with your family, making love, its all in the spirit of Christmas, the time of love and giving. Fate X Nanoha


**Christmas, Time of Fated Love**

**Written By: Ah Poke**

Fate, created with no religion in mind, never once thought of being religious or celebrating the birthday of none but the closest to her. Christmas was the time of a long shopping trip with her family, snow, tons of presents and finally time alone with her lover.

Christmas was not special to anyone in the Harlaown family, since Mid-Childans spend Christmas like any other day, but yet under the influence of the members of the Takamachi family, they were spending their Christmas like most other families on earth. Nanoha in particular, was rather excited as it would be the first Christmas spent together with her daughter Vivio, as well as the first Christmas spent with Fate as well, as the previous years, Christmas was spent alone as they were in different divisions.

Shopping was a totally new experience for Vivio, as she cuddled up in a thick white sweater that made her look like an oversized marshmallow walking down the street, while her two mothers wore similar sweaters clothed in black and white scarves as well as the smiles that hardly left their faces, flanked her right and left. They were followed by the section six forwards who were spending Christmas with them as well back in section six.

"Vivio-chan looks so cute in that white sweater, almost like a marshmallow. It looks so real that I feel like eating you." Commented Caro, being the most similar to Vivio in terms of age and size.

"Caro, you look rather cute yourself in that pink sweater." Commented her partner Erio.

"Thank you Erio-kun."

"Hey how bout us Erio!" Exclaimed their seniors Subaru and Teana.

"You look nice too, Subaru-san, Teana-san." Blushed Erio.

"You sound a little unsure Erio-kun. Could it be… That we aren't pretty enough for your notice!?" Dramatized Subaru.

"EH!? I didn't mean it that way! Honest!"

"Erio-kun you hurt our feminine feelings!" Added Teana Cheekily.

"I'm sorry, Subaru-san, Teana-san." Bowed Erio.

"Erio-KUN, I guess as a sign of applogy, drinks and ice cream are on you later." Grinned Subaru evilly.

"Of- of course!" Replied Erio apologetically.

As the forwards crackled in laughter behind them, Fate and Nanoha held each other's arms and huddled together as they walked down the street.

"Fate-chan, I think Erio-kun got piled with the drinks bill again."

"Too bad he gives in too easily, where shall we go shopping today."  
"Oh the usual places Fate-chan. Just some clothing shopping and then to the supermarket for the party groceries."

"I guess it's off to the shopping mall in town then. What are we getting for Vivio, Nanoha-san."

"Well I was thinking of letting her choose her own gift."

"Alright then."

"But how bout you Fate-chan. What would you like for Christmas?"  
"I-I don't really need one. Anything would be fine. How bout you Nanoha-san." Stammered Fate.

"Mou! You know me, anything sweet, cake like would be fine. How bout a kiss for Christmas Fate-Chan." Asked Nanoha seductively.

"Ki-kiss?!" Blushed Fate as she froze.

"Yea like this Fate-chan."

And as Nanoha drew closer for a kiss, they were interrupted by Vivio.

"Nanoha-mama! Fate-mama! We're here!" Exclaimed an overtly excited Vivio.

"I guess we are." Smiled Nanoha to a frozen faced Fate. "Let's go in Fate-chan."

As Fate re-awoke to her senses, she realized she was getting left behind by the group, so she rushed to catch up with them. As she caught up, the group was preparing to split up to do the shopping and she was automatically assigned with Nanoha and Vivio. The forwards happily agreed to do the groceries shopping while their trainers went for a leisurely shopping trip. As they stepped into a clothing store…

"Fate-chan! Fate-chan!" Cried Nanoha. "Could you come here for a moment and try these on please."

"What are they?"

"Oh just some clothes. Here are the clothes and the dressing room is over there." Grinned Nanoha as she ushered Fate into the changing room with a basket of clothes.

"Nanoha, these dresses are a little too revealing aren't they?"

"I thought they would look good on you, Fate-chan. Your barrier jacket is more revealing than that, isn't it?"

"It's different…"

"Well just wear the whole thing and come out and show us."

"But…"

"It's alright! There's only Vivio and me."

As the door slid open, the shy blond walked out in a low cut black lace dress lined with sliver. As she walked out, she covered the generous cleavage that the dress provided and blushed a bright shade of red as Nanoha and Vivio admired every angle of the dress that contrasted her fair skin tone.

"Do-does it look weird?"

"No not at all Fate-chan. Right Vivio?"

"Fate-mama, beautiful." Smiled Vivio.

"Well that dress certainly looks nice on you! Try on the rest of the dresses too." Chimed Nanoha.

As the dresses got more revealing, shorter and shorter, Fate started adding her own opinion of the dresses Nanoha was getting her to try on. They spent the better part of the hour in the store picking out more and more outrageous clothes to the point that Fate refused to come out of the changing room in those clothes and Nanoha went in to see the dress instead.

"Some of these dresses seem impractical and only ment for the bedroom." Whined Fate.

"All the more reason to buy them." Grinned Nanoha impishly. "Look at these, they come in a pair, and look at the design with the cute little wings on them."

"But that doesn't cover anything!" Argued Fate indignantly.

"Well it won't matter because you'll only wear it for me to see right." Purred Nanoha.

"Well I guess that's the last set right Nanoha?" Blushed Fate.

"Of course, of course." Grinned Nanoha at Fate's obvious discomfort. "Let's head on to the next shop. We shall go to that shoe shop, we'll need to get Vivio and you some new shoes."

"Alright I guess so."

They rushed into the shoe shop just across the clothing shop where they made a lot of fuss about getting nice shoes for Vivio.

"Vivio, are these shoes nice and comfortable?" Asked Fate caringly.

"Vivio, how about these?" Added Nanoha.

"Vivio, these are cute too? How bout these? And these? And those?" Added her two mothers.

"Mama, they're all pretty." Grinned Vivio like a princess among her vast worldly possessions.

"I think we shall get these then, right Nanoha?"

"Of course, they'll all look good on her. A girl can never have too many shoes. Fate-chan, we still haven't chosen any nice shoes for you!"

"It's alright, we're here mainly for Vivio's sake right?"

"Mou, it's not alright, let's try these boots on you. I think they'll look very nice. Also these knee socks go rather well with those brown boots, it makes you look like a western cowgirl."

"I guess so. They look rather nice too."

"These stockings also look rather nice, they've got a nice pattern around the stockings."

"Nanoha-mama. Fate-mama. I want to go there." Requested Vivio as she pointed to a toy store.

"Alright let's pay for these shoes and proceed there." Smiled Nanoha.

Vivio ran into the toy shop with her mothers in tow, with a child like laugh and grin, she wander bright eyed around the store, playing with the different samples of the toys, all which her mothers offered to buy for her but she refused. Soon she lost interest in her new playground and asked her mothers to bring her toward the bookshop where she flipped thru the various pages of picture books. Fate and Nanoha were browsing various books in the bookshop when Vivio ran to her mothers with a book.

"Fate-mama, Nanoha-mama, I want this book please."

"Of course Vivio." Was the immediate reply from both her mothers as she smiled back.

They went towards the meeting place to meet up with the forwards as it was already time, they had so much fun and joy spending time with each other that they almost forgot about going home. The forwards arrived with Erio in tow, as he was carrying most of the groceries, after being bullied into carrying them, but nevertheless he was determined not to allow Fate or Nanoha to assist him in carrying it as he felt it was his chivalrous duty to allow them free movement.

They went back to the section six headquarters where everyone was busy decorating and preparing for the Christmas party the next day. They forwards left the groceries with the kitchen and proceeded back to their bunks as it was fairly late.

The next morning, it was finally Christmas morning. Vivio woke up both her mothers which a huge hug and a lot of giggling. They exchanged presents and as Nanoha disappeared for a few moments, only to reappear as a female Santa baring her mid riff, and flashing a similar suit for Vivio and Fate to wear and just as Fate and Vivio finished wearing the suits, Hayate appeared wearing the same suit and exclaimed "Merry Christmas!" giving the three of them a hug each.

Hayate brandished a huge sack full of wrapped presents and since she managed to get Zafira to dress up as a reindeer with a huge red nose, the five of them went around the base giving out presents to everyone. With the occasional tease about the outfits, and the multitudes of giggling, they managed to give out every gift in the bag, none was spared from the joy of receiving, not even the givers, as some gave gifts as well, though the notion of giving Santa a gift was a rather odd one. Finally Zafira was spared the agony of being Rudolph and could return to human form, and as the lunch party went on, more gifts were exchanged as well, between lovers, between friends, between co workers.

After all that activity, Vivio still had the energy to play with the forwards, who were happy to oblige to accompanying her in her playtime, even to the point of reading her the 'Dr Seuss's How the Grinch Stole Christmas!' that Fate and Nanoha bought her the day before, as they lay exhausted side by side in bed.

"Fate-chan, now that Vivio is preoccupied with the forwards, how bout wearing those clothes we bought yesterday?"

"No-now?"

"Of course, didn't you know that Christmas was the festival of love?"

"O-of course. But it's in the middle of the day."

"Mou! To think I even took the trouble to hang mistletoe above our bed! Your suppose to…"

As she was interrupted by a surprise kiss from Fate, she went silent as she didn't expect Fate to make the first move. They locked their lips for a moment longer as neither would settle for a second shorter.

"I know what we're supposed to do under the mistletoe."

"Who needs those clothes right? You look nice enough now." Giggled Nanoha as she tickled Fate's exposed mid.

They wrestled in bed for a moment and went on further, moving on to the next step in their relationship and in the spirit of Christmas, made love bloom.

* * *

**Merry Christmas Everyone**

Please leave a comment, it's the best Christmas gift you could give me.


End file.
